warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Lanka
| elemental damage = 100 | crit chance = | crit damage = 2x | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = 300 | charge speed = 1.5 | charge crit chance = 25.0% | charge crit damage = 2x | charge punch through = 5.0m | conclave = 80 | polarities = None | introduced = Update 8.0 | notes = }} The Lanka is a Corpus sniper rifle unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo. While almost identical in appearance to the 'retired' Snipetron, the Lanka functions very differently. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics Advantages: * Extremely high full charge damage (250), scales well with elemental mods. * Deals damage, which can be easily Modded to create Combinations for high effectiveness against all Factions. * Innate 5m Punch Through distance. * Pinpoint accuracy. * Good critical chance. * Can be fired prematurely, which allows more flexibility in combat; albeit with less damage. * Good status chance. * Quick reload. * Decent magazine size. * Silent weapon. Disadvantages: * Deals damage, which unlike other damage types is only useful against Robotic, and all robotic enemies except Fusion MOA, Drones, and bosses have very low hp anyway. ** Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. ** When combing elements, damage is added last (can be prevented by placing an electricity mod in another position). ** Limited variety of advanced damage types combinations. * Difficult to hit erratically moving targets at long or even medium range due to projectile travel time. This doesn't apply to targets which move in line, which are easy to hit with some practice. * Draws from the sniper ammo pool, which is among the rarest of all ammo drops. * Low damage when fired prematurely. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * To have a "pure" element different from , you will have to add Stormbringer as a placeholder. * Projectile shoots off in a random direction when the barrel is "in" a nearby enemy due to the length of the weapon's barrel. * Uses the same model as the Snipetron. * The charge can be released when charged 25% to release a lower damage, but quicker shot, sacrificing damage for speed. * As of Update 11.7, the Lanka charge color is using energy color, before the update it was default blue. Tips * Speed Trigger reduces charge time. ** Pairing it with Shred can reduce the charge time up to ~0.8s. * Shooting through Volt's Electric Shield will turn bullets into hitscan. * Adding a rank 2 Wildfire will give you two extra bullets, a rank 4 Magazine Warp will give you three. Combine both for a total of 15 bullets in the magazine. * It works well with a Loki or Nova on the edge of an open air map. * All 'charge weapons' (guns) are now capable of holding their charge during a sprint, and as long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. This is a useful trait for the mobility of the user. ** Using elevators and opening coop doors also does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. ** Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. ** Wall running will not cancel the charge, edge grabbing will. ** Using a skill will cancel the charge. * Use the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles. ** Alternatively, you can bring a Team Ammo Restore. * As Update 11.3.0, Lanka possess a very high innate punch-through, making Metal Auger unnecessary while Shred becomes less effective. Trivia * The Lanka uses the Snipetron model and skin. * Lanka is the name of an island fortress in Hindu mythology. This fortress is said to surpass even modern-day structures. * The Lanka closely resembles a Railgun, by its charge mechanic and high damage, and is similar to a Railgun Moa's weapon, where it too must charge before firing. However, from the description it would seem to function more like a Coilgun. * The Lanka is used by Sgt. Nef Anyo - the final boss of Mars. Media CorpusSnipe.jpg|This is what sniping with Lanka looks like. CBNefLanka.jpg|Lanka in the hands of Sgt. Nef Anyo Lanka1.png|Lanka really needs a re-skin. LankaNewReloadAnimation.gif|New Lanka reload animation (Click to watch GIF image) Lankadarthmufin.png Shock Camo Lanka.png|Lanka with the Shock Camo Skin. Warframe LANKA - Ignore Armor and Fantastic VS Ambulas (U 9.3.4) Warframe Lanka 2.0 See also * Snipetron, the retired weapon that the Lanka's model is based on. * Sgt. Nef Anyo, the boss that uses the Lanka. * Sniper Crewmen, the Corpus units who use this weapon. de:Lanka Category:Research Category:Corpus Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Electricity Damage Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons